Of a House
by PenBeatsSword
Summary: James was a Gryffindor at heart, a brave knight. Sirius was a Slytherin by blood, a snake in the grass. Remus was a Ravenclaw by nature, books as his friends. Peter was a Hufflepuff because he was nice. Three of four changed their fates and came together.
1. Of Gryffindor

James Potter was the son of Charlus and Dorea Potter, and loved dearly by both. He was spoiled for the entire first eleven years of his life, then sent to Hogwarts with only one house in mind.

Gryffindor.

Charlus was a former Gryffindor, and Dorea supported James in Gryffindor, even if she was a Slytherin. James was incredibly brave, and wanted to rise high in the wizarding world. His thoughts never changed, not from the moment he learned about Hogwarts from his parents, to the moment he stepped onto the Hogwarts express for the very first time. He knew exactly what he wanted, and was sure he didn't know what he would do if he went anywhere else.

James loved Quidditch all his life, supporting his father's team and playing with his father and a few other wizard children sometimes. James played Seeker, but sometimes Chaser. He had a great broom, a Nimbus 1000, and was disappointed when he learned he would not be able to take it to school until his second year.

His wand was mahogany, 11 inches, and had a unicorn hair core. He was told by Mr. Ollivander that it would be good for Transfiguration spells. James spent a little bit of time waving his wand, watching the sparks fly out of it for a while in the train compartment before a boy came in and introduced himself as Sirius Black.

A girl named Lily Evans and her friend Severus Snape came in for a while, but left soon after James and Snape clashed personalities horribly. Two other boys joined the compartment after a while, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. They talked and played Exploding Snap for the ride to Hogwarts, but James couldn't get his mind off the Sorting ahead. He had told the others he was headed for Gryffindor, and he hoped Sirius would join him. Nothing was certain about the other two, though.

The Sorting Hat's song was mildly interesting, but a little long. And then there was waiting until his name was called, which, being a Potter, would take a while. Soon, though, it was his turn on the stool, and while other people had silent conversations of varying lengths of time, the Hat spoke only one word to him that echoed through the Great Hall:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James walked towards the Gryffindor table, where at least 60 other students were cheering like mad, and sat down next to the 3 boys he was with on the train, who had all been sorted before him.

A great friendship ensued from that very first day. James got his wish, and was made a Gryffindor.


	2. Of Slytherin

Sirius Black was the son of Orion and Walburga Black, but always forced to live with the bilge about "pure-blood power, nobility, and honor" and "mud-blood scum" and "keeping the pure blood in the family". He put up with all of it for the first eleven years of his life, then sent to Hogwarts with one House forced in his mind by his parents.

Slytherin.

Orion and Walburga were both Slytherins, and loud, prejudiced, and, to put it bluntly, evil. Orion beat Sirius when he said Muggle-born and asked what was so bad about them. Walburga was nasty and insulted him when he wasn't the "perfect pure-blood son" they tried to make out of him. Sirius was very cunning and wanted to be seen as great, but he wasn't willing to hurt others to get there. He saw nothing wrong with Muggle-borns and half-bloods, far different from his family's views, and never really saw himself as a Slytherin. He wasn't sure where else he would go otherwise, but seeing as his family hated Gryffindors and spat on Hufflepuffs, he wasn't sure whether he could get into Ravenclaw or go somewhere else and be disowned.

Sirius liked Quidditch well enough, and his father let him have a broom, a Nimbus, but he wasn't sure what position suit him best. Being a Beater was fun enough, though he didn't have any real Bludgers, and was not sure how hard it was with the real things.

His wand was ash, 13 inches, and had a phoenix feather core. Mr. Ollivander told him it would be powerful, but not in any particular kind of magic. Sirius didn't use it until class started, even though his father told him stories of spells he used on his first train ride. He didn't want to be exactly like his father. He didn't even want to be like his father. Sirius wanted to be different, and he wanted it even more when he met James Potter on the train.

James and a boy named Severus Snape had an argument on the train, so Snape and his friend named Lily Evans left soon after. Two boys came in later, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, and with all the fun they had on the train, Sirius wanted more and more to be different. At this point, he didn't care whether he was disowned or not. His parents hated him already, nothing he did changed that. James was certain he would be in Gryffindor, and he was seriously considering joining him. He wasn't sure about the other two, though Remus seemed to be a little book-loving.

He stared at the ceiling, completely ignoring the Sorting Hat's long and boring song, just waiting for it to be over and to go up there. He was a Black, so his name would be one of the first called. Now he knew what he wanted. Slytherin was not an option anymore. His heart belonged in Gryffindor.

"Black, Sirius," Sirius snapped out of his momentary stupor and sat up onto the stool.

"Hmm, a Black. Definitely not a Slytherin, though you are very clever. Ravenclaw, perhaps?"

_No. _Sirius shook his head mentally. _Not Ravenclaw._

"You're right, you don't seem to care about grades. Not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, which only leaves one House,"

_I kind of already knew that. That's the House I want._

"Oh, really? Only twice before have I seen a Black like you. You're very brave, seeing all these times you've stood up to your parents. Yes, there's no mistake. You belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

The word Gryffindor was not a voice in his mind, but a spoken-no, more like yelled-word. He grinned. All that pure-blood crap was being left behind, as Sirius walked to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors were not expecting it, but they cheered nonetheless. Every Black at the Slytherin table stared at him in shock. A Black in Gryffindor?

Sirius didn't notice them. He, too, clapped wildly when James, Remus, and Peter joined him at the table. He was a rebel, just the way he wanted it, right here with the three people who would definitely be great friends with him.

Sirius had found the perfect place. He didn't care that he was a blood-traitor, and that he would undoubtedly be getting a Howler tomorrow, but he had found something better than all that. Sirius Black was a true Gryffindor.


	3. Of Ravenclaw

Remus Lupin was the son of John and Miranda Lupin. They loved him and taught him to be good, and nothing changed after he was infected with lycanthropy at the age of eight. He was responsible and bravely accepted his tragic life as a werewolf. John and Miranda helped him through the full moons and cared for him endlessly for his first eleven years, then allowed Headmaster Dumbledore to bring him to Hogwarts with the special arrangements. Remus knew only one place he wanted to go.

Ravenclaw.

John had been a Ravenclaw, but his mother was a muggle and said she would love him no matter what House he was in. Remus was very intelligent and studious, also incredibly responsible, but brave, facing his werewolf life. He had no friends, and was shunned when people found out what he was.

Remus enjoyed going to Quidditch games and listening to the commentaries on the radio, but he never thought he would be good enough to play, and even if he was, he could never be on a team because of what he was. He had a broom, a Cleansweep Two, but hardly ever flied and when he did, he practiced Keeper with his father. If he was normal, he could be a Keeper on the Ravenclaw team.

His wand was willow, 9 inches, and had a dragon heartstring core. Mr. Ollivander told him it would be good for hexes, making it work great for Remus' best subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus spent lots of time just staring at it, because as a werewolf, he never thought he'd own one.

The train ride to Hogwarts was fine and a little fun for Remus. He sat in a compartment with three boys named James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The boys tried to be friends with him, but he said he was headed for Ravenclaw and they probably wouldn't get to be friends. Remus just wanted to get into Ravenclaw and be with his books. The books wouldn't shun him. The boys would if they found out. Remus didn't want to risk that. He had experienced it before and had no desire to be hurt like that again. James talked about being in Gryffindor, but other than him, Remus didn't know where the boys were going.

Remus hung on every word of the Sorting Hat's song. Ever since he was eight, he never thought he would hear it. Not that his dad had revealed the ways of the sorting, but now he was glad he could listen to it and did not care to think about how close he truly was to missing out. His name would be in the middle of the list, as he was a Lupin, but he wished his surname was something like Adolph or Arch, anything to get this over with. The longer he waited, the more he wished he hadn't come. Finally, the Professor called his name, and he walked up to the stool.

"Ah, a werewolf. Never seen one before here. You're darn special, you are,"

_Don't tell anyone. Just please hurry and Sort me._

"All right, don't rush me. This is a big decision, you know. Not witting for power, I see, definitely not Slytherin. Hmmm… You're kind, no doubt about that, but not loyal or trusting enough for Hufflepuff. You've got a good mind, that's for sure. But you're brave. Verrry brave. I think you could be a great Gryffindor,"

_But I want to be in Ravenclaw._

"Oh, come on now, you can still have your books in Gryffindor! Yes, I think that's the best place for you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus groaned and let the Hat be whisked off his head. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from the person he met on the train, Sirius Black. Sirius flashed him a grin, and Remus managed to give him a weak smile. James and Peter eventually came along, and Remus began opening up a little. He didn't have to tell them he was a werewolf to be friends with them.

Remus mentally thanked the Hat for putting him here. He had great friends and could still have his books even if he had really wanted Ravenclaw.


	4. Of Hufflepuff

Peter Pettigrew was the son of Harold and Micah Pettigrew. He was slightly neglected because of his mother being sick a lot, but he didn't mind and loved both of his parents. His parents loved him and tried to help him be a great person for the first eleven years of his life, before they sent him to Hogwarts with a good idea of where he would go.

Hufflepuff.

Harold and Micah had both been Hufflepuffs, and Peter inherited their kind and loyal nature. He wanted to fit in and work hard and do great things, but he was also secretly brave and fought many battles against insects and snakes and a few rodents defending his family garden. Peter did this a lot, because they lived in the country and there were no children around, Muggle or magic, for him to play with, so he was often lonely.

Peter never played Quidditch, as he was terrible at flying, but he did support the Westmont Tornadoes and his father even took him to see a few games. Peter didn't care if he was on the House team or not, but he was sure he was going to support them.

His wand was chestnut, a little over 9 inches, with a dragon heartstring core. Mr. Ollivander told him it would be good for regular spell work, and Peter was very happy with his wand. He polished it the night before September 1, and couldn't wait to start using it.

He was very glad when the ride to Hogwarts was fun and he sat in a compartment with three boys that were nice to him, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. He knew he was headed for Hufflepuff, but he didn't think the others were.

Peter liked the Sorting Hat's song, he thought it was nice and he liked hearing a little Hogwarts history, because he refused to read the huge book with all the history. His heart sank a little when two of the boys he sat with went to Gryffindor, because he thought he wouldn't go there, and he would have liked to be friends with them. Soon, though, his name was called, and he went nervously up to the stool.

"Ah, Mr. Pettigrew. I remember your father, incredibly kind soul he was. You're not much different, I see. Where should I put you?"

_Hufflepuff, of course! But it's your decision._

"Very respective, I see. You'll go far. But I see you are also brave. You would also do well in Gryffindor!"

_Really? You think I'm good enough?_

"Oh, come now, you'll do great. Yes, you're brave enough. Let's go with GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter nearly squealed with delight when he joined Remus and Sirius at the table. Right after him, James was Sorted into Gryffindor, and Peter was excited for these new friends.

Peter was very happy with the other three boys. The Hat was right, he was doing great in Gryffindor.


End file.
